


cherry bomb

by 99jun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skirts, Smut, Whining, dejun really likes this cherry lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jun/pseuds/99jun
Summary: “ending the week with a win,” dejun starts, his faintly pink lips wrapped around a cherry-flavoured lollipop. he toys with the candy on his tongue, gaze fixed on the end of the stick. “definitely the cherry on top.” dejun pops the ‘p’ syllable as he sucks harder on the sugary treat, then pulls it out with enough force to let a certain someone hear it loud and clear.or, dejun, still clad in his cheerleader skirt, rewards lucas after winning the big game, featuring a cherry lollipop and rosy red lips.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softenderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/gifts).



> user 99jun finally writing and publishing their first smut fic... o___o i've never ventured anywhere further from fluff and angst so here's the product of my first attempt :] 
> 
> this fic is for someone special who first planted the idea into my head and so i decided to turn it into words! i hope you like the fic ming (◕▿◕✿) ily

“Ending the week with a win,” Dejun starts, his faintly pink lips wrapped around a cherry-flavoured lollipop. He toys with the candy on his tongue, gaze fixed on the end of the stick. “Definitely the cherry on _top_.” Dejun pops the ‘p’ syllable as he sucks harder on the sugary treat, then pulls it out with enough force to let a certain someone hear it loud and clear.

Lucas hangs a towel from his neck, eyes still not meeting Dejun, who has since planted himself on their bed since the both of them returned home after today’s game. The older boy hums quietly in response as he dries off the last traces of dampness in his hair, all the while with his back facing Dejun. “Couldn’t have done it without our star cheerleader, you know?”

Only half of his statement is true. This new routine the cheerleading team had been made to learn is definitely ten times more vigorous and elaborate than any of their previous routines. It’s for the big game, after all, and Dejun doesn’t have any complaints about it, really. Not when he gets to cheer his boyfriend on from the side, not when he gets to kiss him hard after he scores the winning goal. 

“Really? All you do is stare at my _ass_ , Xuxi.” Dejun deadpans, and that’s the lie to the other half of Lucas’ statement. The younger giggles softly at his own accusation, sliding off the bed and sauntering towards Lucas. The emphasis Dejun is putting on his hips catches Lucas’ attention, and he watches in the mirror as Dejun inches closer until he’s pressed up against his bare back. 

Lucas grabs onto the younger’s shoulders and spins him around, giving him a once-over. He finally gets to take a closer look at Dejun’s outfit after only catching glimpses of him from the sidelines, and he thinks winning the game today might have been worth it after all. Dejun is wearing a sleeveless crop top which exposes the entirety of his smooth, tanned abdomen. Hugging his toned figure tightly is a red plaid mini skirt which ends just above his mid-thighs, and he still has some leftover glitter speckled in his blush-pink hair. 

“Why do you still have this on, hm?” Lucas hikes Dejun’s skirt up slowly as he grips the inside of his thigh and kneads the flesh. Dejun would be lying if he said the action alone didn’t make his dick twitch— just being in the vicinity of the football captain in an outfit as skimpy as his brings a faint blush to his cheeks. “Is this the prize you promised me after the win?”

“Maybe.” Dejun holds the lollipop out between the both of them again, now slick and shiny with his saliva. “What was your score today, baby?” Dejun breathes out, and Lucas finds his own gaze trailing south towards Dejun’s lips, noticing the way it’s sickeningly red and plump. 

“Eight…” The last word dies in Lucas’ throat as Dejun makes a show of licking up the excess sugar coating his own lips. “Eight points for you.”

Dejun looks up at him, long lashes batting against his cheeks before nodding. “Good, I’ll give you a kiss for each and every point you scored today, how does that sound?” Before Lucas can respond, Dejun leans in and hovers above him on the bed, so close to Lucas’ lips he can almost feel them touching. Pulling the lollipop out for the last time, Dejun slowly pushes it past the other boy’s lips, which earns a soft hum of approval from Lucas. It’s cherry-flavoured, and Dejun knows Lucas has a soft spot for all things sweet. Maybe this is the reason why Lucas fell for him— because Dejun’s irresistibly sweet and such a treat for him.

The first kiss makes its way to Lucas’ neck— it’s butterfly-light and the sensation of Dejun’s lips on his skin prompts him to card his fingers through the younger’s hair. Dejun hums softly against his neck, and for the second kiss moves down to his collarbone, where he sucks hard enough to leave a faint bruise. Dejun is taking his time with the act, soothing skin with his tongue which elicits a barely audible moan from Lucas. It’s slightly muffled from the lollipop in his mouth, but Dejun just thinks it makes him sound even hotter.

He presses a couple more kisses to his neck, grazing his teeth lightly over his pulse point which makes Lucas grip onto Dejun’s hair even more tightly. Lucas’ chest is rising and falling more rapidly by the minute under Dejun’s ministrations, and the action fuels him on. Lucas doesn’t even realise when Dejun gently slides the lollipop out from his mouth and replaces it with his own lips instead, the sweet, sugary taste heavy on Lucas’ lips. The eighth and final kiss, but only for now.

“You taste really sweet,” Lucas licks his lips as they break for a moment, looking back up at Dejun through half-lidded eyes and lips parted in anticipation. “That’s all you, baby.” Dejun sticks his tongue out teasingly, licking the lollipop clean before closing his lips around it again. It should feel gross, but the whole act of Lucas sucking on his own lollipop feels so lewd and oddly right. 

Flipping the younger boy over and crashing his lips onto him, Lucas smiles against the kiss as he notices Dejun throwing the unfinished lollipop into the bin. The tart, cherry flavour still remains on both of their lips, and Lucas would be lying if he said it wasn’t addicting. He guides his tongue over Dejun’s bottom lip, sucking and nipping on it in a way which made Dejun impatient and whiny.

He cups both sides of Dejun’s face, now starting to redden into a faint blush, and slips his tongue gently into his mouth. The younger lets out a soft noise of appreciation, lifting his back off the bed to deepen the kiss. 

With their lips still pressed against each other’s, Lucas finds one hand cupped against Dejun’s left cheek and the other trailing downwards, exploring down his exposed midriff, to his waist and finally feeling the fabric of his panties. He feels soft cotton underneath the pads of his fingers, until the material changes and he halts for a moment.

“Fuck…” Lucas pulls away as soon as he feels lace under his touch. Dejun’s lips look even more plump than before, pupils blown and his hands automatically heading south in an attempt to cover up himself. “You’re one surprise after another, _Junjun_.”

While Lucas had already brushed the tips of his fingers against the soft material of Dejun’s panties underneath his skirt earlier on, now that he’s seeing them in full view, this is an entirely different story to him. Dejun’s panties are lined with a pastel pink lace, and a bow adorned with a cherry on top is sewn on the front. It’s tight-fitting, but it hugs Dejun’s thighs and hips in all the right places, and Lucas really didn’t think Dejun could look even cuter tonight. 

“Knew you’d like it,” Dejun winks lazily, riding up his crop top to invite Lucas to press kisses all over the expanse of his chest. Lucas leaves a trail of wet and sloppy kisses down his abs, to his hips and licks a stripe along the faint outline tented against his panties. Lucas feels Dejun’s thighs tremble ever so slightly under his grasp, and he takes it as a sign to continue, the hem of his panties in between Lucas’ teeth one moment and the cotton pooling at the base of his feet the next. All that’s left is the mini skirt, and Lucas can see the faint bulge of Xiaojun’s dick tented against the rough fabric. 

What earns Dejun his first whimper of the night is Lucas tracing against a vein on his cock, slowly making his way up until he reaches the slit and ever so slightly brushes against it. Lucas is such a tease, and the new-found realisation makes Dejun squirm under Lucas’ touch with want. He whimpers as he feels the warmth of Lucas’ hand wrapped around his cock, starting off with sloppy pumps followed by a steadily-growing pace. Dejun bucks his hips upwards ever so slightly, which elicits a soft chuckle from Lucas.

“You’re in a hurry.” Lucas halts the action, letting his hand wrap around the base of Dejun’s cock. He whines from the loss of friction, eyes opening a fraction. “I don’t suppose you have to rush off to meet the captain of the cheerleading team, do you?”

Lucas gives Dejun’s earlobe a kittenish lick and bites onto it with just enough force for him to look back up at the older boy. “No… Not meeting her…” He places a hand on Lucas’ arm, signalling him to keep going , but Lucas doesn’t budge. 

“Sure baby?” Lucas hums lowly. “I saw the little act you did with her during the routine.”

Dejun’s mind feels hazy now, and all he wants is for Lucas to get on with the act. He barely registers what Lucas is saying, prompting the older boy to ask again.

“Does she kiss you like I do?” Lucas asks in between open-mouthed kisses, continuing to pump Dejun’s cock. No response, just the sound of Dejun’s soft, breathy moans filling the room. Lucas presses both palms onto Dejun’s shoulders, hovering above him as he waits for a response. “Answer me, does she make you feel as good as I do?” 

Dejun holds a half-lidded stare, moaning softly when Lucas licks a wet stripe from his neck up to his ear. “Can’t hear you, baby.”

“Y-yeah… No, no, she doesn’t.” Lucas hums in approval at Dejun’s soft reply and starts pumping him faster, his grip tightening and he feels Dejun’s thighs shake under his ministrations.

“Ah- Don’t- Please… Xuxi!” Dejun is close, and Lucas knows this, so he does nothing but speed up, until Dejun is reduced to a spluttering mess beneath Lucas, begging him to stop. He doesn’t, and the next thing they know, Dejun spills all over Lucas’ hand in spurts, some coating his exposed midriff and some even getting on his cheer top. Lucas laughs and lazily wipes his hand on Dejun’s top, before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Ah, I don’t remember allowing you to cum.” 

“Sorry… I’m sorry captain.” Lucas preens at the title as Dejun covers his face in an attempt to muffle his pants. The older boy simply smiles, gently pulling Dejun’s hands away and tilts his head to the side. “What should I do with you now?” Lucas pushes his thumb past Dejun’s lips and into his mouth, letting the younger boy suckle it. “How should I punish you for this, Junnie?”

“Please…” Dejun’s plea tapers off at the end as Lucas gets off him and stands at the foot of the bed.

“I know, get on your knees for me baby.” 

Dejun shivers, but doesn’t dare disobey him. He slowly lowers himself to the plush carpet, until he’s facing Lucas’ cock. He looks up through long lashes to find Lucas with one hand in his hair and the other stroking his dick. “Colour?” 

The stoplight system is their go-to; as much as they want to give their all, Lucas knows it’s always safer to have something to fall back onto. Dejun breathes out heavily, still a little dizzy from the quick change from lying on a bed to kneeling on the ground, but he finds himself nodding. “Green, baby.”

Lucas’ eyes roll back in pleasure, his knees almost buckling as he glances down in time to catch the view of Dejun’s lips wrapping around the head, eyes all the while trained on Lucas. The entire view in itself is so sinful to him, but it only fuels him even more as he coaxes Dejun to take him in his entirety. With Lucas’ hand cupping the back of his head, he sinks his mouth lower and lower down his cock, until he seals his lips around the girth. Dejun can feel tears pricking the edges of his eyes, but he sets up a pace, letting Lucas’ dick push against the back of his own throat. It burns, but hearing his own name fall from Lucas’ lips in the form of a breathy moan makes all of it worth the pain.

Dejun sucks hard, then pulls out, emphasising the ‘pop’ at the end. He knows Lucas had watched him a little too intently as he sat on the couch a few hours ago, toying and sucking at his lollipop. 

“Mmm, you taste like cherries.” Dejun rasps. It’s probably from the long-gone lollipop he had been sucking on, but the sweet taste still lingers on his tongue. The younger looks so pretty, with his plaid skirt splayed out around his thighs and tears rolling down his cheeks. He can feel precum and tears gathering at his chin, but it only makes the entire scene more lewd and obscene for Lucas.

“Fuck, Jun—” Lucas’ breaths are choppy, and his pants are intertwined with guttural moans. So much for being an athlete, Dejun thinks as he picks up the pace, sloppy, wet noises filling the room now. He can feel Lucas growing close, and his hands find themselves pulling the other boy’s thighs forward. The stretch almost has him gagging on Lucas’ cock, but he holds it back and focuses on making him feel good. It’s what he deserves after today’s win. It’s what the captain deserves, and it’s his duty to reward him tonight.

Dejun’s name becomes a slave to Lucas’ lips as the words fall prettily from his mouth, thick ropes of pearly liquid jetting down Dejun’s throat. The sensation of cum going down his throat in spurts, coupled with Lucas desperately thrusting into his mouth to ride out the last of his orgasm, becomes almost too much for Dejun. When he pulls out with a pop once again, he nearly collapses at the base of Lucas’ feet. 

Dejun pants heavily, his fingers digging in the carpet in an attempt to steady himself and swallow down the last drops of cum still on the tip of his own tongue. He’s all sorts of fucked out now, and his mind feels like it’s being stuffed by cotton balls, but he vaguely registers two strong arms lifting him up and off the floor. His back meets the soft linen on the bed, and he nearly melts into the material.

“You okay?” Lucas wipes away the stray tears on Dejun’s cheeks, leaning down to kiss away the last of the cherry flavour on his lips. The younger boy nods lazily, still tired out from the entire ordeal. “You did well... _Captain_.” He drawls out the syllables, pulling Lucas down by the nape of his neck to give him another kiss. 

He sits up slowly as Lucas passes him a glass of warm water, and he finishes it in a few sips. However, when his gaze falls on the skirt he’s wearing, he gasps in shock.

“Oh fuck…” Dejun runs his fingers through the pleats of the skirt, finding streaks of cum painted in the creases and on the waistband. “My cheer coach is going to kill me.”

Lucas throws his head back to laugh, before attempting to wipe it down with a damp towel. “Until my next win, baby. And you should really ask for a new skirt.” The older boy helps Dejun out of the skirt, and Dejun folds it neatly before hanging it on a chair.

“ _I will, but I’m keeping this one too._ ” 


End file.
